


For the Night

by antheta



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Earl Jaehyun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gardener!Jibeom, Goodbyes, Jaehyun is sassy, Jangjun is mentioned, Jibeom loves teasing him, M/M, Nobility, Noble!Jaehyun, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: That night, the two young boys held themselves in each other's arms.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	For the Night

"This is actually one of the dumbest shit you've ever pulled" the curly haired noble sighed in disappointment, but smiled sweetly at the clumsy blonde in front of him.

"Oh, come on. That was a genius plan!" The said blonde replied, dusting off his trousers after getting up from the ground.

"And which part of 'sneaking into my bedroom on the 3rd floor, through the back window plan' is as you say, genius?" The noble rolled his eyes before turning his heels to walk towards the bed and then laid himself down gently on the soft mattress.

"Hey! I had to bribe your stupid guard so I can climb onto your window without getting into trouble, oh mighty and beautiful Sir Bong Jaehyun" Jibeom said, removing his outer coat.

"Stupid? Jangjun is very competent! And besides, if you ended up bribing one of the guards, why didn't you bribe the ones guarding the front door and enter through there"

"I'm not smart enough for that, stop flexing your high education privilege, Earl Jaehyun" Jibeom jumped onto the bed, shaking the mattress and almost making the latter leap to the floor, if he didn't grab his arm and pulled him closer at the right time.

"Call me Earl Jaehyun again and I'll tell the guards you intruded" the curly haired replied, pushing him away harshly.

"Ow! Then what should I call you? Princess? Baby? Broccoli head? Boyfriend?" Jibeom teased.

"Perhaps this is the day I finally kill you" Jaehyun rustled towards the latter and threw several punches to his sides, playfully.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The blonde said, rubbing his aching body, since his tiny boyfriend has surprisingly strong knuckles.

"Why did you even come here if all you're doing is testing my patience?"

"Dude, I just missed you! Is it so wrong for me to feel that way towards the love of my life?" Jibeom said, dramatically putting his palm to his chest.

"It's dangerous! We can talk in the daytime freely with literally anyone looking, but the fact that you had to sneak into my bedroom just to talk to me is kinda weird and suspicious, you know"

"Broc boy, no one's going to find me here anyways, so it's fine. Besides, I can talk to you at daytime but I can't kiss you" Jibeom replied before leaning in at the last sentence, receiving a forehead flick from the latter.

"Do you not understand the meaning of secret in secret dating? We're not allowed to be together, Jibeom. So stop doing risky things in my house" Jaehyun said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm just kind of.. I don't know, I'm stressing out, so I'm trying to not waste any of the time that I can spend with you" Jibeom placed his hand on top of the noble and softly stroked it.

"Kim Jibeom, you knew this whole relationship wouldn't work out since the beginning. I told you to stay away from me before we both fall too deep from the start. You knew I had my engagement planned already" Jaehyun sighed, while the latter just looked at him with a sad expression.

"I just couldn't think of living a life without you, so I took my chance. I thought I'd be the only one hurting when we part, not you. I'm sorry" Jibeom said, taking his lover's hand and placing a light kiss on top of it.

_That night, the two young boys held themselves in each other's arms._

For Jibeom, it was a night of letting go and enjoying his last few moments of comfort before going back to simply being Jaehyun's gardener.

For Jaehyun, it was a night of sadness and feeling sorry for being too scared to stand up for himself and say no to his parents.

And for both them, it was a night of a very hard goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first golcha au here!! You can follow my ness twt @bominfest if you'd like <3 i hope you enjoyed this short oneshot! kudos and comments are very much appreciated:)


End file.
